1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system including means for producing correction signals for CRT display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Insofar as applicant is aware, there is no directly related prior art. However, applicant is aware from a European search report of three references, namely U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,775 of Anthony R. Bugni; UK Patent Application No. 2 102 258 A, in which the inventors are Dan F. Denham and Ronald C. Robinder; and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 46 318 of The Rank Organization Ltd., the first two of these being catergorized as relevant if taken together and the third being catergorized as technological background. However, BUGNI only is concerned with color temperature of a color television receiver during final production and accordingly is not concerned with continual monitoring and creating the color output from each of the color phosphors during operation of a display device.
DENHAM, et al does not monitor the light output from different color phosphors, but uses an interface mounted on the side of a CRT tube to detect feedback signals indicative of the position of the electron beam.
There also is a fourth reference, a publication entitled "A Beam-Index Color Display System", an article written by Kunio Ando, Fumio Inoue, Hiroshi Jitsukata and Mashiro Eto, published in the SID 83 Digest, at Pages 74-75. In this reference, index phosphor stripes are provided behind the normal color phosphors to provide index signals indicative of the position of the electron beams in contrast to the instant invention, wherein the display phosphors are utilized to provide such information.